Rosewood: The Next Steps
by madi writes stuff
Summary: The liars endured A's tormenting throughout high school and made it to college and the working world. Now, their daughters are preparing to enter their sophomore year at Rosewood High with plenty of secrets of their own and troubles to boot.


Julia found herself in a familiar predicament. She stood in front of her closet, hands on her hips, lips pursed, and surrounded by heaps of clothes. She let out a frustrated groan and jumped over piles of Hollister, Urban Outfitters, and Abercrombie to her bed and picked up her phone.

"Reece, I have an emergency."

She was there in under five. The blonde laid down her Coach bag and picked up her friend's hand, pulling her up from off the bed. Together they walked over to the closet.

"You know I'm no good at this stuff. You would have been better off calling Danielle, or even Alexis."

"I know, but you'd get here the fastest. I'm getting picked up in an hour and I have nothing to wear!"

Reece sighed, running her hand over the few shirts left hanging in the closet. "Jul, are you sure this party is a good idea? Your mom would flip, and chop Nolan's balls off if he even knew he was taking you to a party, regardless of what you do there." Reece could visualize Emily with wild eyes screaming at her daughter and armed with a knife.

"I don't care. This is my chance to get him. I have to take it! You don't understand. This is my first big party. With _upperclassmen_. And besides, I'll know people there. He said a couple guys off the lacrosse team, an-"

Reece spun around, "Not Logan, right?" Reece had been worried about her twin brother's behavior lately.

Julia shook her head. "No, like Ed Kimmer and Cade Hale. And Scott will be there for crying out loud. I'm going to be fine.

"Scott? I mean, uh, of course." Reece shook a little as she laid down her selected outfit on the bed.

Julia raised an eyebrow, but she let Reece's outburst slide. She was surprised the whole town couldn't see the girl's "little" crush on the older bad boy. She approved the miniskirt and hot pink top selected and slipped them on.

"Wanna help me do my makeup?"

Reece looked up from her phone. "Uhh, I can't. Mom wants me home for dinner. Her and dad are already pissed at Logan for something he did, and I don't want to be next."

Julia read straight through that lie; Hanna was easily the most laid back of their friends' moms.

"Okay. Whatever. I'll let you know how it goes with Nolan."

"Shut UP, Dustin!"

"NO!"

"I'm serious! Stop acting like a baby and let me study!"

"DANIELLE AND PETER, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-"

Just then their father burst into the room.

"Dustin, I can hear you all the way from the driveway. If you don't stop and let your sister study-" Toby Cavanaugh began.

He was interrupted by his wife, who entered the kitchen hooking an earring into place.

"Quiet, all of you. I'm ready now, Toby. Okay, money for pizza is on the counter and call if you need anything. We should be back before midnight, but you know how the mayor likes to ramble, not to mention Jack Griffith. Dustin, be good and listen to everything your sister says. We're on our way now."

Spencer grabbed her husband's hand and they were out the door.

Danielle stared into her younger brother's eyes until they heard the family's Four Runner back out of the driveway.

Then, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"EUGH!" Danielle slammed her book shut and massaged her temples. Perks of being an honors student involved extensive summer work and research while her peers sent the nights and days partying. She checked her phone and saw a text from Alexis asking if she wanted to come watch a movie at her house.

"Can't," she replied. "have to watch the brat."

A response came minutes later. "K. 2morrow, with everybody?"

"Sounds great."

The storm door creaked open followed by the front door, but despite their quiet openings they both slammed shut. It was 4:09; Scott was home.

The voices Alexis heard on the floor below turned from murmurs to hostile shouts. Her father fired complaints and reprimands at his eldest while Scott threw excuses back: why he was out four hours after curfew, why his breath wreaked of alcohol, why this had been the third time this month. Alexis had been sitting on the couch at 10:00 when Scott creeped down the stairs. She turned away from the cop drama on the screen to see him pulling on a jacket and putting a single finger to his lips.

"Shh."

"You're going to get caught anyways. You didn't make it last time. They aren't stupid, Scott." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but there's no way I'm missing tonight. Cade's here now, and I've gotta run." He zipped the dark jacket. "Keep quiet and I'll get you ice cream tomorrow."

"I'm not four, Scott. Bribing me with sugar isn't going to work."

But the door had already slammed. He was gone.

Upon his return, Alexis was still awake. All of her friends, unlike Scott's, had been asleep long ago and she sat in bed on her laptop. She had not- and probably never would- bust Scott. They were not the closest siblings, but they shared that unmistakable bond that guarded their secrets, and God knew they each had a plethora apiece.

Her phone buzzed; she smiled: her fellow insomniac. Rosewood was sleeping soundly- with the exception of the Fitzes and Alexis's companion.

"U still up?" The messages were always short and to the point.

"Of course," she replied.

A/N: Hey all! This story is still in the process of being made, so I need and would appreciate feedback! Any and all suggestions are welcome. I know this is a short chapter, but I'm going to take the time to introduce all of the characters. Just an FYI: Scott (18) and Aria (16) are siblings, Logan (16) Reece (16) and Victoria (12) are, and Danielle (16) and Dustin (8) are. Julia (16) is an only child.


End file.
